


Dents

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Ambiguous Continuity, Ambiguous Relationships, Other, Rough Sex, or its aftermath anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid is concerned about Rodimus' injuries. Rodimus is enjoying them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenotechnophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenotechnophile/gifts).



"Rodimus!" First Aid rushed to his commander anxiously. Clearly Rodimus was in poor shape, there were dents and scuffs all over him. "Let me get you on a berth and see what's wrong."

Rodimus obediently sprawled out on the berth, but he was beaming. "Wrong? First Aid, it was _amazing_."

The medic shook his head. "You should stop putting yourself in danger. All these--hand marks--" He looked Rodimus over more closely. "Oh."

"Oh yes," the Prime turned over and showed off the hand prints framing his aft proudly--as well as the twisted state of his spoiler. Aid flinched back, glad that his commander couldn't see his expression. He had treated interface injuries before, and at least Rodimus didn't seem to be showing any of the embarrassment he'd had to deal with in the past--but there was such a thing as not being embarrassed _enough!_

But he had a job to do. His function demanded that those injuries be healed. He composed himself, got his tools together, and started to work. 

"Hold still," he reminded his patient, who was starting to moan and writhe as his injuries were attended to. At least, he reminded himself, trying to narrow his focus to the damaged and the work right in front of him, Rodimus was not suffering.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an indirect respsonse to [this](http://magicrobotgeography.tumblr.com/post/47376403962/magnus-has-quite-a-grip-on-him-comic-source), which would make the implied pairing IDW Rodimus/Ultra Magnus. But I left that open to interpretation.


End file.
